


necklace of hope

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Death, Dystopia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Hanging Tree, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: are you coming to the tree? wear a necklace of rope side by side with me





	necklace of hope

**Author's Note:**

> a double songfic !!!   
> inspired by hanging tree from hunger games (the title and description) but also inspired by white winter hymnal which is about the french revolution

Jinyoung had always been stubborn. 

For as long as Jaebum had known him, which had been an extremely long time mind you- Jinyoung has had the biggest stubborn streak that Jaebum has ever seen. He had always joked that one day it would get Jinyoung in trouble but that was always just a joke. 

Until it wasn't. 

Jaebum wouldn't say that he was a coward by any means, but he was smart, he liked to play it safe. Nowadays, with the current climate they were in, there was only two sides: with them, or not. And the side of the not? Most ended up dead, and Jaebum had some sense of self preservation to not end up dead. 

They were suppose to wear white scarves to show their support, white for pure, as if anything the government was doing was pure but Jaebum was sure that it was the underlining purpose. It wasn't something that was required however, at least, not yet. But the vast majority went with it anyways, besides the few daring individuals who wouldn't, like Jinyoung. And for the most part, those people were fine, besides odd looks from officers, and looks of awe, or perhaps disdain, from other citizens. 

But there was a price to pay, if the officers looked at you in suspicion, there always seemed to be a price to pay. Jaebum remembers the last one, Jackson Wang and how he had been hung. 

Hung, like everyone else who went against them did. 

Always killed by a hanging. 

Sometimes he would have this dream. It was less of a dream and more or less a nightmare, and utter awful horrendous nightmare that he will never be able to shake from his mind. He'd still have it often though, and it always caused him to wake up in a cold sweat. 

It was always of Jinyoung. Always. 

He'd be wearing that damn white scarf, which should have been alarming enough to Jaebum, because when has Jinyoung _ever_ worn it? He'd been denouncing it for ages now. Yet dream Jaebum didn't seem phased by that in the slightest bit. 

It's always the same, he smiles and kisses Jinyoung on the cheek and he leaves. And when he comes back... 

Jinyoung's laying on the bed, and Jaebum assumes that he is taking a nap. That is until he gets closer and realizes that the white of the scarf is stained red, and Jinyoung's chest isn't moving up and down, scarily still, even for someone who should be taking a nap. 

It was a grotesque kind of dream, just the type that would keep him up for hours after it occurs. He'd probably seem creepy then, the way that he would just sit there and watch Jinyoung, as if trying to make sure that nothing comes to harm him, because he worries, and he worries for him often. 

But Jaebum couldn't protect Jinyoung forever. 

The time slowly began to tick by, and Jaebum wondered when is the point that he can start being genuinely worried at Jinyoung's odd absence. Jinyoung is practically always home on time, and the rare chance he isn't, Jaebum is usually well aware about why he isn't. He's never left completely in the dark by this. 

It's only three hours too late that it pushes past Jaebum's limits and he finds himself storming out of the house, wondering around in the dark trying to find Jinyoung. But it's night, and so no one is a out, he doesn't find shit, and a hour after searching he finds himself trudging back home hoping that Jinyoung will be there when he gets back, waiting. That he'll have dinner made and will be sitting at their table and ask, " _Hyung, where have you been at? I'm sorry I came home late, I hope you didn't spend too much time out their trying to find me_." 

But the house is empty when he gets back. 

He gets no sleep that night, he didn't even try to attempt it. It felt wrong to do so, his anxiety and worry keeping him up all night.  And as soon as he could in the morning he sets out to the market. 

There's a grimness in the air, and he picks up on it immediately. There's whispers and long solemn faces, and occasionally there will be people who glance at him with what only seem to be those of looks of pity. 

He doesn't get it until he goes to one meat stand run by someone older than him, Mark Tuan. Him and Jinyoung talk to him occasionally, enough to consider Mark a friend. "Hey," his eyes are watching Jaebum carefully, and he seems almost cautious. 

"Hey Mark." 

"I know we probably aren't the best of friends but... if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you, alright? You don't have to go through this alone." 

Those words cause him to stiffen as he stops looking at the rabbit he was observing. "Go through what alone?" 

It's then that Mark's eye grow wide and he stutters out a meekly, "You don't know?" 

He's squinting then, "Know what?" 

"The tree," his voice is a near whisper and Jaebum gets in then. 

The solemn tone this morning brings, it's the same that it always is, after any hanging. His heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest and he takes off running then, and it feels like everyone's whispers are getting louder, like he's almost choking on it. 

He comes to a stop once he see's that there's a body there, hung with a white rope- a sight that is enough to make him stop because they never hang with white rope. But he knows the back of the head anywhere, because Jaebum can recognize him anytime, anyplace, and anywhere at any angle. 

Jaebum almost doesn't want to walk any further, but he does. He walks up, and he can feel yesterday's lunch churning in his stomach and threatening to come up his throat. The body dangles, and within the wind it finally turns and it's Jinyoung. 

He's on the ground, choking on his tears, and his hand is in a pile of his own vomit, but he can't bring himself to move. When he can finally bring himself to stand up to stumble back home, it's dark out and his mind is reeling, expecting all of this to be just some shitty dream of his. 

That Jinyoung will be on their bed, a grin on his face with a teasing glint in his eyes and a, " _Hyung you look pale, did you see a ghost_?" 

He passes out at some point. 

That morning, Jaebum is getting dressed, and he see's the white scarf sitting there, and he sneers in disgust as he doesn't put it on. He feels oddly bare, but that can match his newfound emptiness. It doesn't seem worth it then, and why should he care? They took away the one thing that really matter to him in life. 

He burns the flag later that afternoon, in the middle of the towns square. He rips it right off of the pole that it flies off of, and douses it in gasoline and tosses it into the flame. 

He ends up with his own special necklace that night, side by side next to Jinyoung. And when he wakes up next, he can see Jinyoung smiling at him, a look of relief, "You came." 

"I'd always come to you Jinyoungie."


End file.
